<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THEY'RE ONLY A COUPLE OF WORLDS by Ara_Potter05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678055">THEY'RE ONLY A COUPLE OF WORLDS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Potter05/pseuds/Ara_Potter05'>Ara_Potter05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crónicas de Narnia - CS Lewis, Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego, Percy Jackson y Los Olímpicos y Fandoms Relacionados</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Potter05/pseuds/Ara_Potter05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino tiene algo en contra de Harry Potter. No solo resulta que pertenece al mundo mágico, sino que ahora Jack no es el último, sino el penúltimo dragón de Idhún. Con su herencia draconiana recién despertada y tantos mundos juntos tendrá un montón de dolores de cabeza... Al igual que amor y parejas destinadas.<br/>**********<br/>Este es un crossover masivo de Memorias de Idhún, Crónicas de Narnia, Peercy Jackson y Harry Potter. Por consiguiente, los créditos van a Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, CS Lewis y Laura Gallego García.<br/>Recomiendo leerse los libros. No obstante trataré de resumir cada historia que contenga el crossover.<br/>NO COPIES, ESTA HISTORIA NO HA SALIDO DE LA NADA Y SE HA HECHO CON ESFUERZO. Si deseas traducir o hacer una adaptación, pide permiso primero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackob Redfiel | Yandrak / Harry Potter, Jackob Redfield | Yandrak / Percy Jackson, Jackob Redfield | Yandrak / Percy Jackson / Harry Potter, Past Jackob Redfield | Yandrak / Christian | Kirtash / Victoria D'ascolli | Lunnaris, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RESUMEN DE HISTORIAS DEL CROSSOVER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola, buenos días/tardes/noches. Debido a una editorial, me di cuenta de que muchos de vosotros no podríais saber o no teníais mucha idea de las historias que trata este crossover. Así que, tratando de enmendar este error, les voy a explicar de lo que trata los libros.<br/>Harry Potter: No creo que sea muy desconocido ¿no? Porque debo advertir que si no queréis Spoiler definitivamente NO leáis la historia antes de leer o ver esta magnífica saga.<br/>Memorias de Idhún:<br/>    Bien, trata sobre una pareja de chicos normales (Jack y Victoria) que descubren que son parte de un mundo que está amenazado por Ashran, un nigromante, y por los shecks, serpientes aladas, además de que tienen una criatura en su interior (un dragón y un unicornio, los últimos de su raza, lo siento si te hice spoiler @12345Aury12345). Debo aclarar que en este libro los unicornios canalizan la energía del ambiente a través de su cuerno y son capaces de transmitirla, otorgando la magia a quien tocan con él. El primer libro narra cómo se forma la Resistencia, un grupo de idhunitas residentes en la Tierra y que buscan dichas criaturas, y sus intentos de detener a Kirtash, un frío asesino que oculta más de lo que parece mandado por Ashran para matar (nooooo, para dar abrazos Xdd lo siento) a los idhunitas exiliados de una era anterior.<br/>   El segundo libro trata de que, después de una década, el grupo (ligeramente aumentado) de la resistencia logran por fin llegar a Idhún (cabe destacar, lo siento por el olvido, que la puerta interdimensional entre la Tierra y este mundo estaba bloqueada), y tras una emboscada logran llegar a un bosque muy extenso, base de la resistencia contra Ashran. Aquí se revela que Jack, Victoria y Kirtas (el último miembro de la tríada no se supo hasta bastante después de que se llegara al bosque) estaban incluidos en la profecía de la derrota del nigromante. Deseando conocer más sobre los antepasados dragones de Jack, él y Victoria se adentran en un peligroso viaje a través de la tierra idhunita desde Awa (el nombre del bosque) hasta Awinor (la tierra de los dragones). Al ver la devastación de su tierra, Jack logra transformarse, pero se les complican las cosas al salir del cementerio, porque los shecks odian a los dragones y tenían vigilados a Jack y Victoria... Y terminaron persiguiéndolos hasta dejar malherido al chico.<br/>Tras un "pequeño" (sarcasm on) inconveniente con la criatura casi indestuctible del desierto que había antes de Awinor, la pareja logra salir del mismo, encontrándose con Kirtash por el camino. No obstante, él y Jack empiezan a demostrar su odio por el otro más a menudo, hasta tal punto que empiezan una lucha sobre la cima del volcán y (se viene un gran spoiler) Kirtash logra malherir a Jack hasta tal punto de que casi lo mató. Y aquí llega la parte más buena del libro, porque Victoria de xer la persona más dulce y buena del mundo pasa a ser... Bueno, indiferente a todo lo que la rodea, literalmente. Kirtash, que había huido al presenciar su cambio, es objetivo de la chica, ni más ni menos que para matarlo como venganza del asesinato de Jack, mientras que este aprende en otro mundo precedente a Idhún a controlar su odio hacia los shecks (con ayuda de una vieja hembra que perdió sus crías) y a cómo usar sus habilidades draconianas.<br/>Bueno, finalmente Jack logra salir de dicho mundo (Umadhun), y Victoria tiene atrapado a Kirtash entre la espada, el báculo que usa y la pared. Cuando Victoria está a punto de darle el golpe final al sheck (secreto revelado), Jack aparece y ella vuelve parcialmente a la normalidad. Se alojan en una torre de hechicería y esperan la fecha de su fracaso o su victoria.<br/>Por otra parte, la Resistencia lideraba un gran ejército para luchar contra los shecks y los (szis, una especie de hombres-serpiente. Logran ganar el mismo día de la profecía, pero a un costo bastante alto: muchísimas muertes en vano (prácticamente) y una más significativa de una hechicera que logró quemar el cielo para la muerte de los shecks (estos odian y temen el fuego).<br/>Mientras tanto, Jack, Victoria y Kirtash llegaron a la torre de Draqwen, residencia de Ashran, y tras otro costoso precio (Victoria se reusó a elegir entre Jack y Kirtash y por eso perdió el cuerno del unicornio) y tras una lucha encarnizada lograron vencer.<br/>Aquí descubrimos que en el interior de Ashran habita el séptimo dios de Idhún, un dios oscuro y retorcido (como ya hemos visto), y debido a su presencia la torre colapsa, no sin que antes Jack, el único de los tres que estaba consciente, lograra sacarlos del lugar para caer exhausto en el bosque.<br/>    Ya nos acercamos al final de esta trilogía. En este narra la lenta recuperación de Victoria, al tiempo que las seis deidades que crearon Idhún se van presentando para buscar a su contraparte oscura. Esta tampoco se queda de brazos cruzados: ocupa el cuerpo de una hechicera de su bando y empieza a descubrir que tiene los mismos poderes de creación que las otras deidades. También vemos la forma en la que la Resistencia se va disolviendo poco a poco, con significativos cambios en un personaje gracias a una sacerdotisa de los dioses. Vemos cómo la presencia de las deidades afecta sobremanera a Victoria una vez curada su parte unicornio y cómo trata de sobrellevarlo todo, al tiempo que, en una corta estancia en la tierra, descubre que el séptimo dios ha movilizado a unos cuantos shecks para poder habitar aquel mundo porsi la creación de un mundo le falla.<br/>Y eso fue todo lo de esta saga. Si quieren leerla tengo un enlace a Drive en mi perfil de Wattpad, @Multishipper05.<br/>Crónicas de Narnia:<br/>    Esta saga (no voy a explicar tanto porque 1 soy perezosa y 2 la mayoría la conoce) trata de unos chicos que presencian la creación de Narnia, otros que lo descubren por casualidad a través de un armario y lo libran de un invierno eterno y una malvada bruja, otro en el que los mismos niños del armario (Xd) viajan para librar a los narnianos de unos humanos que los maltratan, de una exploración de  dos de esos niños del mundo narniano y de otra pareja de chicos tratando de liberar al príncipe narniano de unos captores. En el último libro se narra cómo Narnia sufre las consecuencias del deseo de poder de sus habitantes y cómo la misma pareja que salvó al príncipe tratan de ayudarlos sin éxito.<br/>Y bueno, ya está Xd, menos largo que la otra.<br/>Percy Jackson:<br/>    Esta extensísima saga trata de las aventuras de un chico, Perseus Jackson, a través del mundo mitológico. Y ya no voy a explicar más porque seguro los que entréis a esta historia ya la habréis leído.<br/>Esto fue todo, espero que les guste mi historia y reitero, que tengan una buena lectura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. INHERITANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter se hallaba, como siempre, en la casa de sus tíos. Era justo el día de su 14 cumpleaños y la convivencia con sus tíos, en cierto modo, había mejorado. El azabache había recibido unas enormes tartas y dulces de Ron, Hermione y Sirius, lo cual agradeció, pues los demás habitantes del número 4 de Privet Drive estaban llevando a cabo una dieta a base de verduras.</p><p>En ese momento, el chico se hallaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo sus tareas, hasta que de pronto notó un gran escalofrío y quiso salir, porque notaba que aquel cuarto era demasiado pequeño para él, y así lo hizo. Salió sin que los Dursley lo notaran y corrió hasta no sabía donde. Lo único que sabía era que tras media hora de correr estaba en una explanada abierta, lejos de la carretera y, por consiguiente, poco transitada por la gente. Se notó caliente, mucho más de lo normal, y se preocupó. Sintió un dolor por toda su columna vertebral y trató de no gritar, pero fue casi inútil, porque el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se desmayó poco después.</p><p>Cuando despertó se sintió mucho más grande de lo normal, y su respiración era mucho más pesada de lo que un humano respiraría. Se puso de pie y cuando lo logró dobló su cuello, repentinamente largo yflexible, y se miró a sí mismo. Jadeó al verse cubierto de escamas doradas con reflejos castaños y con robustas patas. Volvió la mirada a unas hermosas alas blancas con puntas doradas y se maravilló de la belleza de aquella criatura en la que se había convertido. Y hablando de eso... ¿cómo retornaría a su forma humana? Probablemente daría un infarto a cualquiera que lo viera.</p><p>Pensó en su forma humana y sintió cómo su alma de criatura se oprimía y se sentía pequeño, mientras que su cuerpo se tornaba humano de nuevo. Miró su muñeca y revisó la hora. Maldición...</p><p>Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la casa de los Dursley, evitando el impulso de transformarse en su recién descubierta forma de criatura y echar a volar.</p><p>Cuando llegó, su tía lo esperaba furiosa.</p><p>-¿A dónde fuiste muchacho? Hace media hora que deberías de haber regresado, no creas que no me di cuenta de que saliste.</p><p>-Emm... Estuve...</p><p>-Silencio -cortó fríamente-. Entra antes de que llame a Vernon para que te castigue por tu ineptitud, y limpia la casa. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya!</p><p>El chico suspiró, resignándose a que mientras estuviera en esa casa, su vida no cambiaría. Al menos podía escaparse un pequeño ratito. Se dedicó a limpiar la casa sumido en sus pensamientos, prometiéndose investigar su extraña transformación cuando llegara a Hogwarts o preguntarle a Hermione sobre algún caso parecido. Lástima que tantos mundos mezclados antes de tiempo tendrían su mente totalmente ocupada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. JACK AND HARRY FIRST MEETING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, como siempre transferido de Wattpad Xd.<br/>Disfruten con las cosas de mi loca mente</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El domingo llegó con mucha rapidez y por consiguiente los Weasley llegaron para recoger a Harry. ¿La razón? asistirían a los mundiales de Quidditch. Emocionante, ¿verdad? El señor Weasley había recibido entradas en la tribuna principal.</p><p>Harry los esperó y esperó, y las cinco de la tarde pasaron, ya casi hacía media hora...</p><p>Hasta que cuando estaban en el salón se oyó ruido dentro de la chimenea. Un forcejeo, roces y voces mezclándose entre sí, hasta que el señor Weasley por fin pudo hablar a Harry. La solución ideal a una chimenea entablada y una estufa eléctrica bloqueándola: lanzar un hechizo con el que dichas cosas salieron volando con la mitad de la chimenea. La sala estaba llena de polvo, con la mesita de café volcada y demás desperfectos.</p><p>Aparte de eso no hubieron más problemas... Únicamente la lengua de Dudley se alargó por un metro, nada "anormal" para una familia de magos y una gran reprimenda para los gemelos Weasley cuando llegaron a la Madriguera.</p><p>Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron al rayar el alba, se vistieron como muggles y se dirigieron a Stoadshead, una colina cerca de la casa, en donde se encontraron con los Diggory y cogieron una bota-traslador hasta el lugar donde se celebrarían los Mundiales.</p><p>pasaron el día entre presentaciones y charlas con personal del ministerio, y finalmente llegó la hora de acudir al estadio de quidditch, entre compra y compra de productos de los carritos de los vendedores ambulantes que se aparecían a cada paso de la gente.</p><p>Al subir arriba del todo vieron a alguien  sentarse cerca de ellos, y Harry sintió la urgente necesidad de llamar la atención de un chico igual que él prácticamente, solo que más alto, de ojos verdes esmeralda y de pelo más dócil que el suyo, pero de igual color.</p><p>Ese chico era Jackob (Jack) Redfield, un chico híbrido de dragón como Harry. Él era un joven que fue metido de lleno en una profecía: él junto a su enemigo Kirtash, y su "amor", Victoria D'Ascolli (Lunaris), híbrida también de unicornio, tendrían que derrotar a Ashran el Nigromante, que fue utilizado como recipiente para la séptima divinidad de Idhún. Y es que en dicho mundo hay seis dioses: Neliam, similar a Poseidón pero únicamente con el mar como territorio y que creó a los varus (seres humanos con escamas en la piel, dedos y pies largos y palmeados y branquias, con la telepatía por comunicación); Karevan, quien domina las zonas rocosas y quien creó a los gigantes, muy hábiles con el metaly poco sociables residentes en una tierra de hielo, Nanhai; Wina, diosa de la tierra, la fertilidad y los bosques, creadora de los feéricos, seres de profundos ojos negros parecidos a pozos sin fondo y de mucha sabiduría, de piel similar a corteza de los árboles y pelo parecido a las hojas de los bosques; Yohavir, similar a Zeus y creador de los celestes, que son bajos, de cráneo abombado y sin pelo y ojos violáceos, capaces de leer tus sentimientos; Irial, diosa de la luz y las estrellas, creadora de los humanos; y Aldum, como Hefesto (únicamente dios del fuego), creador de los Yan, los últimos, que son más bajos que los humanos pero de ojos rojizos y muy resistentes a altas temperaturas, condenados  vivir en la parte que sin querer Aldum calcinó (bautizada como Kas-Tar. Dichos dioses estaban en contra del séptimo, el cual usó a Ashran, quien, creando una conjunción astral de los tres soles y las tres lunas que había, selibró de los dragones y los unicornios de una vez. Jack y Victoria eran los últimos de estas dos razas. Estos unicornios no eran iguales a los que conocemos porque, al rozarte con su cuerno, te transmiten la magia, que se puede utilizar usando un idioma especial: el idhunaico arcano. Los magos idhunitas lo usaban para darle forma.</p><p>Por consiguiente, si Ashran acabó con casi todos lo; unicornios, que era la forma de Idhún de permanecer vivo, acabó con la magia y el movimiento de energía.</p><p>Los dos fueron transportados a la Tierra para refugiarlos de la conjunción, pero por un alto precio que pagaron: perder sus cuerpos y verse obligados a nacer como bebés humanos, convirtiéndose en híbridos. Era el precio que todo sheck, unicornio y dragón debía de pagar. Ashran, al enterarse, cerró la puerta interdimensional entre la Tierra e Idhún, atrapando a Shail y Alsan que habían ido detrás de las criaturas y enviándolos a Limbhad, un refugio. Lo malo de aquello fue que en el viaje entre dimensiones habían pasado 10 años. Encontraron primero a Victoria, y luego llegó a Jaack. Ashran mientras tanto creó a Kirtash, híbrido de shek, serpiente alada creada por el séptimo para combatir a los dragones, y lo entenó para matar a Jack y Victoria y de paso, por qué no, acabar con los magos aún exiliados.. para caer ante la luz de los ojos del unicornio de Victoria y enamorarse de ella. La niña pidió que tampoco matara a Jack y él obedeció, dejando poco a poco su antiguo yo para formar otro nuevo, llamado Christian</p><p>Ashran tomó represalias, y tras muchas dificultades —muchas más al Jack despertar a su dragón (los shecks y los mismos se nen un odio irracional)—, consiguieron llegar a la noche del triple plenilunio, en donde por fin se enfrentaron al nigromante.</p><p>Sin embargo, hay una parte que nadie sabe: que, al recuperarse de la convalecencia en la que Victoria se hallaba tras Ashran quitarle el cuerno de su unicornio y tras la recuperación del mismo, Victoria fue al final transportada al otro bando por así decirlo, y traicionó a Jack junto a Shail y Alsan (Alexander tras convertirse en hombre lobo), diciéndole que él había tratado de utilizar a Victoria mientras salía con Kimara, cosa incierta, y dejar que ella matara a Ashran junto a Kirtash, y que el dragón no había hecho nada apenas. Por eso decidió pedirle a Qaydar un portal dimensional a la Tierra, y el archimago (de nivel superior a un mago), raramente para Jack, aceptó. Por lo que ahí se encontraba: simplemente había volado muy alto para que nadie lo viera, hasta que sintió una presencia similar a la suya ("se supone que no hay más dragones", pensó Jack), y curioso por ello la había seguido y había parado allí en Londres, en algo parecido a un campamento en el que la gente vestía raro.</p><p>Buscó la presencia y la localizó en la parte alta del estadio que se alzaba frente a él, así que cuando llegó decidió sentarse cerca del chico que la portaba para ver si su dragón había despertado. Pronto descubrió que así, pero que no tenía apenas experiencia. Pensó en enseñarle todo lo que sabía. "Tal vez pueda hablar con él cuando esté extraño evento termine. A solas, eso si".</p><p>El partido de quidditch comenzó y terminó con rapidez. Irlanda ganó por 170 puntos a Bulgaria. Jack quedó enormemente sorprendido por el juego y quiso poder jugar algún fia.</p><p>Vio que todo el mundo se levantaba y lo siguió.<br/>Se quedó en el bosque y espero no sabía que cosa.</p><p>por otro lado, Harry, Ron  y los demás se fueron a sus tiendas, ignorantes de lo que pronto iba a pasar.</p><p>Jack no esperó en vano, porque, de las celebraciones pasaron a los gritos y carreras. El chico, que en ese momento dormitaba tranquilamente, se despertó sobresaltado. Corrió hacia el campamento para ver qué pasaba y vio un grupo grande de personas sosteniendo otras cuatro en el aire, dos de ellas eran niños, con una especie de palos de madera.</p><p>"Aquí tal vez la magia es diferente", pensó Jack. "Si Victoria usa el báculo, ellos usarán varitas".<br/>Cuando vio a la familia de pelirrojos y al nuevo dragón se propuso protegerlos y ayudarlos a permanecer a salvo, pero algo le dijo que el dragón estaba en peligro cuando los demás pelirrojos lo estaban, así que echó a correr.</p><p>Harry estaba con los Weasley hace cinco segundos, y ahora ya no. Trató de buscarlos pero la gente lo arrastraba en su afán por escapar. Notó como tiraron de él y quiso gritar, pero su captor susurró:<br/>—Shhh, no te haré daño. Soy Jack, ¿y tú?<br/>—Soy Harry.<br/>—Bien Harry. Quería hablar de tu herencia, pero no sabía en qué momento hacerlo. Perdón si te he hecho daño.<br/>—¿C-cómo...?<br/>—Yo también lo soy. Somos dragones —y así fue cómo Jack procedió a explicarle todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando aquel desastroso evento de los mundiales finales, con la marca tenebrosa brillando en el cielo, Jack no supo a dónde ir. Detenido a varias personas para saber dónde ubicar, poniendo la excusa de que cambiaba de colegio, cosa que se creyeron, y tras varias veces siendo ignorado una chica le creó un traslador hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde pasó todo lo que quedaba de verano , entre escapadas al callejó Diagon, al que sorpresivamente había tenido que entrar. Ofreciéndose trabajar como cocinero para Tom, pudiendo así obtener galeones, sickles y knuts, y, fingiendo que era extranjero, se enteró de la dinámica del mundo mágico al que se comenzó a introducir. Casi dos semanas después de haber llegado al pub, Jack vio una lechuza volando por la ventana. Pensó que era para algunos de los clientes que se encontraban desayunando, pero vaya sorpresa fue el ave que pasó de todos y voló hasta Jack, que en aquel momento se encuentraba lavando algunos cubiertos para poder servir a más personas que llegaran. Jack paró de lavar, desató el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y leyó, con una caligrafía que destacaba en el sobre amarillento: "Jackob Yandrak Redfield —Habitación 16, segundo piso. El caldero Chorreante. Charingcross Road, 10"</p><p>Dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura, con una Ser rodeada por un león, una águila, un tejón y una serpiente. Se dispuso a abrirlo y percibió un pergamino verde esmeralda.</p><p>"Querido señor J. Redfield:</p><p>Nos complace informarle de lo que ha sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia. Por favor, revise la lista de útiles a continuación.</p><p>Como usted no fue admitido a la edad de 11 años, envíe profesores para explicarle todo: cómo acceder al callejón y lo que previamente se dio.</p><p>Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de agosto.</p><p>Cordialmente</p><p>Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora ".</p><p>Salió de la cocina para decirle a Tom lo que había obtenido e iría de compras al callejón, y este no se negó. Al contrario, le dejó el día libre para comprar sus cosas. Jack no se arrepintió de dejar su dinero ahorrado.</p><p>Buscó todo lo que necesitó, y al final se detuvo delante de la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Se paseó por las secciones buscando algo que le llamara la atención, hasta que vio una gatita de pelaje color castaño claro. La gata saltó de la pequeña repisa que tenía hasta el hombro del dragón, frotándose contra su mejilla y ronroneando cálidamente. Jack sonrió y preguntó al vendedor.</p><p>—¿Cuánto costaría esta gata?</p><p>—Oh, esa es Lizzy. Es el único con quien ha accedido irse. Serían veinte galeones y diez por los útiles para su cuidado.</p><p>—Genial —le tendió lo pedido y el hombre fue a buscar lo que Lizzy necesitaría—, muchas gracias señor.</p><p>Jack salió de la tienda sonriente y terminó de comprar lo que necesitaría para su nuevo curso. Cuando llegó a Madame Malkins buscó una túnica de gala que le llamara la atención, y finalmente se encontró con una verde mar con el cuello verde esmeralda.</p><p>Satisfecho pidió también el uniforme, y cuando tuvo todo listo se dirigió a comprar sus libros y su varita. Eso era lo que más lo intrigaba, cómo sería tenerla en sus manos, así que arrastrando su caldero fue hasta Ollivanders.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y una campanilla sonó en el fondo de la tienda. El ambiente parecía como si de una vieja biblioteca se tratara, pero Jack identificó la magia a su alrededor.</p><p>—¿No es demasiado mayor como para venir a comprar varita, señor Redfield? —Una voz dijo junto a él, haciéndole dar un salto.</p><p>—B-buenas tardes señor Ollivander —sonrió amablemente tras recuperarse del susto—. Sí, por lo visto soy demasiado mayor para ello, pero aquí estoy.</p><p>—Tiene razón —rió levemente el hombre—. ¿Eres diestro o zurdo?</p><p>—Soy ambidiestro señor, aunque utilizo más la mano derecha.</p><p>—Bien, veamos —sacó una cinta métrica y le midió del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo y alrededor de la cabeza. Jack dejó que la cinta métrica, que lo medía sola, lo examinara. En el momento que le medía entre los dedos de la mano, Ollivander dijo:</p><p>—Esto ya está —la cinta métrica se inscribió en el suelo a su lado— bien, protocolos esta: veinte centímetros, madera de haya y pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible. Vamos, agítala —levantó el brazo, pero en cuanto lo bajó Ollivander se la quitó—. No, no, no, esta no —siguieron probando por casi una hora y medios hasta que Ollivander dijo—: ¿Será tal vez ...? Prueba esta: olenko, una madera muy difícil de conseguir para los fabricantes de varitas, pluma de dragón, fénix y thestral, rígida. Ideal para hechizos defensivos y transformaciones.</p><p>Jack quedó sorprendido con la afirmación de Ollivander. ¿En serio se pierden aquí en la Tierra olenko? Era una madera idhunita ignífuga, la cual usaron dragones artificiales creados por Rowen y Tanawe para combatir a los shecks durante la batalla que hubo el triple plenilunio en el bosque de Awa, el hogar de los feéricos. No obstante Allegra D'ascolli, abuela adoptiva de Victoria, tuvo que sacrificarse para incendiar el cielo y que sheck tras sheck fuera muriendo ... Y aun así algunos sobrevivieron.</p><p>Jack agitó la varita y chispas doradas y plateadas salieron de la punta. Sonrió victorioso y pagó siete galeones por la varita.</p><p>—Oh genial, genial, genial. Sí señor. Esta variedad lleva casi un siglo aquí, la hizo mi padre cuando era joven —sonrió Ollivander. Jack asintió feliz y salió de la tienda para llevar todos sus materiales a su habitación. Allí respondí a la carta de Hogwarts diciendo que con gusto aceptaría, pero que ya había comprado todo el material escolar. Lo único que faltaba era lo que enseñaran lo que sabían. Y así pasaron el resto del verano, entre clases y clases y asignaturas que aprender.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Por otra parte, Percy Jackson había sido traicionado por su novia, pero Afrodita y Hécate se habían presentado en sueños.</p><p>—Necesito tu ayuda Percy por favor —suplicó la diosa de la magia—. Hay un mundo en el que la magia existe y este junto con algunos más están en peligro. ¿La Razón? Tres enemigos, uno de cada mundo de los que te hablo, se han unido, y por sí cada persona implicada es muy poderoso. Por un lado está Idhún, controlado por seis divinidades. Cuando espiertes necesitamos la información necesaria. Por otro está Narnia, con Jadis, una bruja que cambió en piedra todo lo que toca con la varita, y por otro Voldemort ... que ha creado siete horrocruxes, fragmentos de su alma alojados en objetos valiosos. Ellos junto con Ashran el Nigromante están unidos para terminar y conquistar estos tres mundos.</p><p>—Ah, no todo serán perjuicios ... —añadió Afrodita—. Tal vez encuentre a alguien o más de uno que te quiera, te aprecie y te valore como persona —sonrió coquetamente, cosa que no tuvo efecto en el semidiós.</p><p>—Cuando despiertes tendrás todo lo que necesitas en un baúl. Tiene expansión indetectable, con todos tus libros de Hogwarts.</p><p>—¿Hogwarts?</p><p>—Es el colegio en donde encontrarás a esas personas tan especiales —Afrodita respondió con una sonrisa y frotándose las manos.</p><p>—Y un colegio de magia y hechicería —añadió Hécate—. Este colegio ... Me temo que será el centro de todo. Ahí tienes tu varita y tus libros.</p><p>—Pero ... ¿no necesitaríamos más personas para proteger el colegio? —Preguntó Percy—. ¿No deberían que enviar ... Yo que sé, unos hijos de Ares para que lo defiendan?</p><p>—Tal vez ... Pero por ahora solo necesitamos que se vigile la situación, por favor. ¿Te encargarías de eso?</p><p>—Sí mis ladys, haré lo que pueda —respondió Percy, y el sueño se difuminó, pero no antes de que Hécate le dijera a Percy:</p><p>—Tendrás que ir a Londres, Nico te llevará por viaje sombra. Directo a King's Cross. Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tienes que estar allí el 1 de septiembre antes de las diez y media, porque el tren sale a esa hora.</p><p>—Muy bien, lady Hécate —y con eso Percy despertó.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tres días antes del uno de septiembre, el semidiós se despidió de sus amigos, los que aún le eran fieles tras la traición de Annabeth, su novia, el cual había empezado a salir con una chica romana del Campamento Júpiter sin decírselo y había seguido fingiendo que salía con Percy. Por suerte era la mayoría del campamento, así que cuando terminó de despedirse, Nico lo agarró con fuerza del brazo.</p><p>Los siguientes días los pasaron viajando, y tardarán más o menos dos días y medio en llegar. Buscaron un sitio para dormir y encontraron una posada, así que durmieron allí hasta la mañana del 1 de septiembre.</p><p>Llegaron a King's Kross y buscaron el andén que Hécate le indicó, pero no lo vieron.</p><p>—Son magos, tal vez haya una forma de acceso ... —pensó Nico en voz alta, y Percy trató de pensar, pero le distrajo una familia de pelirrojos, un pelinegro y una castaña. Estos fueron a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10.</p><p>—¡Nico, mira! Percy señaló la familia. Nico reparó en ellos y vio cómo atravesaban la pared.</p><p>—Wow genial —el hijo de Hades sonrió de lado y se encaminó hacia la barrera para atravesarla.</p><p>Buscaron un vagón y subieron la maleta de Percy, llena de lo que necesitaba junto con un montón de armas por si acaso.</p><p>Nico y Percy bajaron del vagón y se despidieron calurosamente, el hijo de Hades con tristeza, pues, aunque no lo admitiría, extrañaría a Percy demasiado.</p><p>Luego Percy se subió al tren y buscó un compartimento vacío. No encontró ninguno, pero había un chico que se hallaba solo.</p><p>—Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Percy Jackson, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Todos los demás compartimentos están llenos.</p><p>—Por supuesto. Soy Jack, encantado de conocerte —se estrecharon las manos. Jack tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, el pelo negro corto, y era de complexión atlética, alto y delgado. Pasaron un rato conociéndose, hasta que vieron a tres chicos pasar por delante de su compartimento.</p><p>¿Y si les invitamos a pasar? —Preguntó Jack, pues era el grupo formado por el dragón novato y dos chicos más.</p><p>—Vale —aceptó el semidiós con una sonrisa. Miraba el grupo con ojo crítico, y se detuvo en especial en el azabache que se hallaba en medio de los otros dos, el dragón.</p><p>Jack sintió un deseo de proteger a aquel azabache. Los detuvo y los invitó a pasar. El resto del viaje lo pasaron charlando y riendo, conociéndose más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando los chicos llegaron al andén Percy y Jack se separaron de los demás para ir al lago, cosa que disgustó a Jack pues estaba lloviendo como si les estuvieran vaciando cubos y cubos de agua encima. Por otra parte Percy estaba feliz pues hacía tiempo que no entraba en los dominios de su padre y quería tener aunque sea un poco de contacto con el agua. Sintió que Jack se estremecía de frío, por lo que con una sonrisa puso una mano en su hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —le susurró Jack.</p><p>—Una cosa, te gustará —y absorvió toda el agua que caía, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos.</p><p>-Oh, gracias -sonrió también el dragón.</p><p>Se reunieron con Hagrid. Al verlo Jack puso su mano en Domivat con cautela —una espada destinada a que él la empuñara, mandada a hacer hace 200 años por un dragón con tres ojos (el tercero, en el centro de la frente, con visión hacia el futuro), llamado también Domivat, con un dragón con ojos de rubí por empuñadura—, y Percy casi sacó a Anaklusmos, pero el dragón notó que no iba a pasar nada, pues el gigante solo iba llamando a los de primero y justo cuando Percy sacó el bolígrafo y la espada se lograba entrever ya, Jack puso su mano en el brazo del semidiós.</p><p>-Parece inofensivo -dijo Jack y Percy asintió, pero dejó una mano en su bolsillo por si acaso-. Me gustaría poder disimular esto también -añadió mirando de soslayo cómo algunos se fijaban en su espada, visible porque su capa se iba hacia atrás.</p><p>-Preguntaré a algunos amigos a ver si te pueden ayudar. ¿Eres un semidiós? -añadió en voz baja. Jack rebuscó en su mente para recordar qué eran los semidioses.</p><p>-No, pero... -dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió pues pensó que al fin y al cabo podía confiar en él porque era al igual que él de otro mundo... O bueno, de otro estilo de vida, mejor dicho-. Pero vengo de otro mundo -ya soltó la bomba, no hay marcha atrás.</p><p>-¿Otro mundo? -preguntó Percy.</p><p>-Ajá -y mientras el bote en el que se habían montado avanzaba por las silenciosas aguas del lago Jack le contó brevemente la vida en Idhún y otro poco de su propia vida.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al castillo Jack se maravilló por la hermosa arquitectura del castillo y el "Ooooooohhh" de Percy expresó en voz alta lo que el joven dragón pensaba: una gran escalinata conducía a las grandes puertas de roble, y cuando estuvieron arriba, Hagrid llamó, con McGonagall esperándolos. Explicó la dinámica del castillo y les sugirió arreglarse para la selección.</p><p>-¿Cómo crees que será? -preguntó Jack pensativo.</p><p>-¿La selección? No sé, pero promete -respondió Percy con alegría.</p><p>-No lo dudo -coincidió su acompañante mientras se arreglaba la capa para que Domivat quedara oculta.</p><p>Pasaron un tiempo en silencio. Jack recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio que no eran los únicos chicos mayores allí presentes, había cuatro personas más que no encajaban en el grupo de los alumnos de primero. A Jack le dio curiosidad: ¿Acaso Hogwarts traía cada año a alumnos mayores de la edad apropiada?</p><p>Luego la profesora McGonagall llegó y los condujo, en fila india, al Gran Comedor.</p><p>-¡Uau! -exclamó Jack al ver el techo que semejaba al cielo de fuera.</p><p>-¿Crees que si afuera cae un rayo aquí caerá también? -cuestionó Percy con curiosidad mirando el techo.</p><p>No creo... O eso espero.</p><p>Se dedicaron a observar a la profesora, que en aquel momento ponía un sombrero delate de ellos.</p><p>-¿Habrá que sacar un conejo o algo de ahí? -preguntó Percy haciendo reír al joven dragón.</p><p>-No creo -negó éste con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>El sombrero empezó a cantar para la sorpresa de los mayores y menores del grupito ante la mesa de los profesores. Cuando acabó, la profesora se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino, y nombró a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, los cuales iban poniéndose el sombrero. A Percy ya le estaba afectando el THDA y jugaba con su bolígrafo-espada. Hasta que la profesora lo llamó.</p><p>-Perseus Jackson.</p><p>-Es Percy -no pudo evitar corregirle a la profesora, para luego dejar ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, gesto muy tierno para dos chicos de ojos esmeralda. Se aproximó al banco y se sentó.</p><p>«Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?» <br/>«Sólo elige una casa, no quiero recordar nada por favor», replicó Percy cortante.<br/>«Veamos...» Sin hacerle casoo hizo a Percy recordar todo, para luego asentir para sí mismo «Bien, eres leal y valiente... Darías y diste la vida por tus amigos y aun sin conocer a alguien lo harías... Y tu valentía es muy significativa... Bien, ya sé» y gritó: ¡Gryffindor!<br/>La mesa de rojo y dorado aplaudió ruidosamente y Percy se sentó al lado de Harry.</p><p>-¡Felicidades! -dijo el azabache con unaradiante sonrisa.</p><p>-Gracias -repuso Percy, y puso atención al resto de la selección.</p><p>-Pevensie, Edmund -el mencionado pasó adelante, y el sombrero lo declaró un Gryffindor. Luego le siguieron Lucy, una Hufflepuff, Peter, quien quedó en Gryffindor, y Susan, otra tejona más.</p><p>Después le siguió "Redfield, Jackob", y Jack pasó adelante, con un poco de nervios, pero con más determinación en su mirada. Los dos chicos tenían su mirada puesta en él y casi al mismo tiempo cruzaron los dedos bajo la mesa. Al instante el sombrero lo proclamó un Gryffindor. Harry y Percy aplaudieron felices e hicieron sitio a Jack.</p><p>Cuando terminó el discurso de Dumbledore («A comer») y al que Harry y Ron contestaron con un «Obedecemos», Jack quedó sorprendido con la cantidad de comida que pusieron. Todos hablaron y conversaron, conociéndose, y cuando terminaron los postres, ya satisfechos (Percy hizo un puchero diciendo que no había comido lo suficiente), el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y les dijo que tenían algunos invitados que se habían incorporado a los demás alumnos porque sus padres, quienes los educaban, estaban ocupados aquel año, y oficialmente les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts.</p><p>Tras concluir con aquella buena coartada, procedió a explicar que habría un gran evento a celebrarse en el colegio: El Torneo de los Tres Magos.</p><p>Explicó que había tres escuelas invitadas y que los recibirían en Hallowen, y explicó en qué consistía el torneo.</p><p>En resumen: ese año no sería muy tranquilo en Hogwarts... Muuuuuuucho menos tranquilo de como los Potterheads lo conocen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo siento, me tardé demasiado, pero aquí vengo con uno o dos caps más, ya escritos de Wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. WHILE, WITH VOLDEMORT...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me gustó y me divirtió mucho hacer este punto de vista. Tal vez haya más así</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Señor Oscuro estaba muuuuuuy débil, tanto que había poseído a una butaca. Peter Petigrew, su vasallo, se encargaba de su cuidado y de elaborar una poción que lo traería de vuelta y lo haría más poderoso que antes... O ese era el plan. Contaba también con otro de sus servidores más fieles infiltrado en las filas de Dumbledore. Este servidor se encargaría de:</p><p>1. Que Harry Potter entrara en el torneo de los Tres magos, que se celebraría en Hogwarts.</p><p>2. Que Harry Potter estuviese en una buena posición.</p><p>3. Convertir la copa con la que el campeón ganaría en un traslador.</p><p>Voldemort rió para sí mismo al imaginarse al estúpido de Potter pidiendo clemencia mientras él lo torturaba y después lo mataba con un simple y hermoso avada.</p><p>Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la mansión, un hombre de mediana edad, alto y fornido, y de ojos y cabello plateados, se había aparecido sin importarle las barreras protectoras de ese mismo hechizo. En sus ojos, sin embargo, había una gran frialdad que no era característica de ninguno de los humanos o seres que se habían visto antes por la mansión. Llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por un hombre bajito y regordete, con los ojos grises y algunas partes de la cabeza sin pelo alguno.</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó al verlo. Ashran, como así se llamaba el hombre, sonrió fríamente.</p><p>—Ohh, me gustaría hablar con tu señor, si no te importa —dijo tras ojear la mente del hombre, un asqueroso traidor lo denominó el nigromante.</p><p>—Mi señor está ocupado, pero cualquier cosa que quiere que le diga puede decírmelo y yo se lo transmitiré.</p><p>Ashran sonrió maliciosamente, y pasó un dedo de largas uñas afiladas en la espalda del hombre delante de él. Un dolor enorme, peor que la maldición cruciatus, golpeó a Petigrew, y Ashran sonrió más ampliamente al verlo retorcerse de dolor y jadear delante de él.</p><p>—Dile a tu señor que quiero hablar con él si no quieres que las autoridades mágicas sepan lo que hiciste hace trece años... Si, sé tu secreto, Peter Petigrew —escupió su nombre como quien escupe un alimento muy picante de su boca—. En mi mundo, los traidores pagan muy muy caro, ya sea por traición a los de mi bando o por traición a los del otro.</p><p>—S-s-ssí, señor, a-ahora v-voy a d-decírselo —chilló Peter y anduvo rápidamente, casi corrió, hasta el salón del piso de arriba de la mansión. Ahí fue cuando Ashran dejó escapar una risa satisfecha.</p><p>—Esto será divertido —murmuró—, más incluso que cuando tuve al unicornio a mi merced... Y hablando de eso —invocó el cuerno que le había quitado a Lunnaris— Puede que esto me sea útil.</p><p>Voldemort estaba tan ensimismado con su plan de la muerte de Harry Potter que no notó que Colagusano estaba ya ahí. Solo cuando él carraspeó se dio cuenta.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre Colagusano? —preguntó fríamente.</p><p>—M-m-mi señor... H-h-ahy un hombre que q-q-quiere h-hablar con usted.</p><p>—¿Dijiste que estaba ocupado?</p><p>—S-si, p-pero t-tiene m-mucho poder y... —se estremeció visiblemente. Voldemort curioseó en su mente y sonrió.</p><p>—Dile que pase. Será un buen aliado.</p><p>Peter volvió con rapidez a donde estaba Ashran, y le dijo con rapidez y tartamudeando que podía pasar, conduciéndole hasta una sala de estar y deteniéndolle ante una butaca.</p><p>—Aquí está m-mi señor —dijo inclinándose ante la butaca.</p><p>—Muy bien, gracias colagusano.</p><p>—Bien, ¿quién es usted?</p><p>—Me llamo Ashran Voldemort, y tengo algunas cosas que te podrían interesar. Gracias a un amigo mío, Kronos, pude revivir. ¿Por qué digo que reviví? Porque tres estúpidos, un hijo mío, un unicornio y un dragón, me trataron de derrotar y salí gravemente herido. Por suerte Kronos notó aquello y retrocedió el tiempo para que pudiera desaparecerme y aparecí aquí, pero antes los asusté liberando una pequeña parte del dios oscuro que habita en mi. Bueno, cuando volví aquí Kronos me dijo que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con un chico llamado Percy Jackson y accedí a ayudarlo.</p><p>—¿Y por qué buscas mi ayuda? —preguntó Voldemort—. ¿Acaso tiene que ver algo con la magia?</p><p>—Oh, sí, tiene que ver. Este dragón hace poco se le fue concedido la bendición de Lunnaris, la magia. Entonces probablemente estará ahora en...</p><p>—Hogwarts —completó Voldemort—. Pero será muy, muy difícil llegar a ellos. Están bajo vigilancia constante de un viejo llamado Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>—Oh, eso no será problema. Puedo encargarme de él —rió el nigromante. Solo bastará un movimiento de mi mano para que se desintegre en pedazos —sonrió perversamente y quiso continuar, pero voldemort lo detuvo.</p><p>—No lo subestimes Ashran, el también es poderoso. Estuvo protegiendo a Poter, a quien he querido matar desde que me convirtió en un insignificante espectro, durante los tres años en los que he tratado de matarlo. Primero, quise matarlo pero su madre hizo un sacrificio de amor —hizo una mueca— y la maldición asesina revotó contra mí. Luego, en el primer año del mocoso insolente me impidió llegar a la piedra filosofal. En su segundo año en Hogwarts uno de mis horrocruxes casi me ayuda a regresar y casi mato a Potter gracias al basilisco de la cámara secreta que allí Slytherin tiene, de no ser por un estúpido fénix que ese viejo tiene como mascota. Y Este año quiero que venga en este cementerio para hacer una poción y ayudarme a regresar a mi antiguo cuerpo con ayuda de mi vasallo Colagusano.</p><p>—Ah, él, no creo que te haga falta. Sé hacer pociones y puedo ayudar, y sé más de lo que crees. Creo que una asquerosa rata cobarde no es digna de estar en tus filas —para aquel entonces Colagusano, que estaba en una esquina del salón, empezó a temblar y tiritar de miedo.</p><p>—Lo necesitamos —contradijo Voldemort—, necesitamos su carne para el ritual.</p><p>—Lo sacrificaremos alí entonces —sonrió Ashran, y Peter empezó a gritar pidiendo piedad.</p><p>—Perfecto —asintió Voldemort, y Peter lanzó un grito desgarrador de miedo y siguió pidiendo clemencia.</p><p>—Silencio —le calló Ashran—, no hagas que me arrepienta de mantenerte con vida hasta el día del ritual —y así, señoras y señores, es como una rata salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Voldemort y Ashran el Nigromante, rey supremo de Idhún, haciendo planes para que ciertos Harry Potter, Percy Jackson y Jackob Redfield caigan en sus manos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SERIOUSLY DO YOU THINK THAT?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En donde Percy y Jack enfrentan a Ron y no se guardan nada de lo que piensan para ellos mismos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, los días iban pasando y cada tarde Jack enseñaba a Harry a controlar su dragón, mientras que Percy, a petición de Jack, le enseñaba a luchar con una espada. El dragón había querido que él lo hiciera porque, según Jack, tenía más experiencia con respecto a las armas que él y a Percy le correspondía aquello, así que él con gusto había aceptado.</p><p>Cada día que pasaba Ron y Hermione los veían más unidos: dos de los chicos nuevos habían logrado más incluso de lo que ellos habían hecho en esos tres años que llevaban juntos. Harry, no obstante, también pasaba bastante tiempo con ellos y eso lo valoraban pues en un principio creyeron que los había olvidado pero aquella actitud del ojiverde de cicatriz en la frente les demostraba lo contrario.</p><p>Una mañana, mientras los seis desfilaban al Gran Comedor, vieron en el tablón un anuncio que solo gracias a Ron y Percy (los más altos) pudieron leer. Las escuelas invitadas para participar en el torneo de los tres magos llegarían aquel mismo día, por lo tanto la campana de final de clase sonaría media hora antes de lo normal, y se debían dejar las cosas en las habitaciones.</p><p>-Genial -dijo Ron-, a Snape no le dará tiempo a envenenarnos a todos.</p><p>No creo que lo haga, ¿no?</p><p>-No conoces mucho a Snape -replicó Harry volviéndose hacia Percy, quien lo había preguntado-, seguro es capaz.</p><p>-Ahora veremos -dijo resueltamente Jack pasándolo al niño que vivió y al héroe del Olimpo un brazo por los hombros de forma cariñosa y despertando murmullos que ignoró deliberadamente y a los que con un simple gesto de la mano quitó importancia.</p><p>-Mira, Parvati, ¿tendrán algo? -preguntó Lavender a su amiga con una sonrisita cómplice- y señalánndolos a los tres con un gesto de cabeza.</p><p>-No creo Lavender... Pero seguramente pronto lo tendrán.</p><p>Y las dos chicas se alejaron riendo tontamente hacia el Gran Comedor.</p><p>Cuando las clases terminaron, Jack y los demás cogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la sala común para dejarlas. Se reunieron en fila en el vestíbulo, y salieron ordenadamente hacia la explanada. Estuvieron un buen rato esperando expectantes la llegada de una de las escuelas, hasta que Dumby les avisó que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban llegando.</p><p>-¡Es un dragón! -gritó uno de los de primer año, perdiendo los estribos.</p><p>-No seas tonto, es una casa volante -casi acertó Denis Creebey. Cuando la gran silueta pasó muy cerca de los árboles y la luz del castillo la iluminó, vieron que era un gran carruaje tirado por pegasos enormes, conocidos como abraxans. Todos se echaron para atrás para dejarles sitio para aterrizar, y cuando las ruedas enormes del carruaje tocaron tierra y este se paró, un chico de túnica azul marino saltó del carruaje, desplegó una escalerilla, hizo una reverencia y se retiró para que una mujer enorme saliera del vehículo.</p><p>-Dumbledog -saludó la mujer, y preguntó si Karkarov había llegado ya.</p><p>-Aún no, madame. ¿Prefieren esperarlo aquí o pasar adentro?</p><p>-Lo segundo me pagece -respondió-. Allons y -ordenó a sus alumnas, las cuales habían salido tras ella. Luego dejó indicaciones de que sus caballos bebían únicamente wiski de malta sin rebajar, y Dumbledore dejó que Hagrid se ocupara de ellos. Percy hace tiempo que parecía ensimismado, aunque en realidad mantenía una conversación mental con los caballos, los cuales habían querido desde un principio acercarse a él para saludar pero no podían por la multitud que lo rodeaba.</p><p>-Percy, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Harry con suavidad mirando al hijo de Poseidón de reojo-. ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>-Nada -negó el semidiós volviendo a la realidad, pero Jack, que había puesto atención cuando escuchó a Harry decir la primera palabra, y el anteriormente mencionado, le sostuvieron varios segundos la mirada haciéndolo desviar la suya un tiempo después.</p><p>Un rato después, cuando la mayoría de los alumnos ya empezaba a tener frío, se oyó un sonido de succión proveniente del lago, como dijo Lee Jordan. Surgieron remolinos del centro del mismo, como si hubieran quitado un tapón en el fondo, y poco después un gran barco salió a la superficie. Una tabla se tendió desde donde el barco se paró hasta la orilla del lago, y por allí un hombre de barba y pelo plateados bajó a la misma, estrechando efusivamente la mano de Dumbledore cuando llegó junto a él.</p><p>Luego de que los de Durmstrang pasaran junto a ellos y Ron babeara por Viktor Krum, todos volvieron al Gran Comedor, con un banquete esperándolos. Los invitados buscaban un lugar para sentarse y Ron estaba empeñado en que Krum se sentara y durmiera incluso con ellos, sugiriendo darle su propia cama y dormir él en una plegable.</p><p>-Awww, el pequeño Ron se enamoró -dijo Jack burlón-, ¿algo más que le quieras ofrecer?</p><p>-Cállate -el chico bufó indignado, y Jack, Percy y Harry pasaron un rato de risas a costa de burlas hacia el pelirrojo mientras que Hermione estaba más callada de lo normal.</p><p>Sin embargo el objetivo de Ron cambió cuando una chica de pelo rubio plateado y vívidos ojos azules se acercó para pedir la bullabesa que había en su mesa. Se quedó embobado mirándola, tanto que no salió de su trance hasta dos minutos después de que se hubiera ido. Después alegó que era veela, a lo que Jack dijo que "Krum ahora tenía competencia" y volvieron a reírse un poco a costa de Ron que los miró mal.</p><p>Al terminar de comer Dumbledore se levantó, dio la palabra al señor Crouch para que explicara las reglas del torneo y abrió oficialmente el plazo para que los mayores de diecisiete años inscribieran su nombre en el cáliz, pues en la fiesta de Halloween se darían a conocer los campeones.</p><p>Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ver quién echaría su nombre, en el cáliz, y vieron a Viktor Krum echarlo mirando de reojo a Hermione quien se sonrojó ligeramente poniendo levemente celoso a Ron solo que este aún no lo sabía.</p><p>Después lo hizo Cedric y miró a Cho, pero luego volvió su vista a Harry y le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Ese fue el turno de Percy y Jack de ponerse celosos y pasarle al menor un brazo por los hombros con cierta posesividad, motivando una risita por parte suya.</p><p>Estuvieron un rato viendo quiénes lo echarían, hasta que llegaron Fred y George mirando mal a Jack y a Percy, que aún tenían los brazos en los hombros de Harry, con un frasco de poción envejecedora. La tomaron, pasaron la línea y casi echaron sus papeles, de no ser porque una luz brillante los envolvió y los expulsó de la línea, con barba y pelo blanco y largo. Se pelearon un poco, con risas por parte de todos los allí presentes, hasta que se acercaron y se llevaron a Harry del lado de Jack y Percy.</p><p>-Y vosotros -dijeron a coro, mirando mal a los dos mencionados, con Harry detrás de ellos-. Dejad en paz a nuestro hermanito -y lo soltaron y se fueron hacia la enfermería. Algunos rieron, otros estaban conformes con los gemelos (cierta Ravenclaw y cierta Weasley), pues querían una oportunidad con el chico que vivió solo para regodearse de ello después, y otros querían oportunidades con los dos nuevos.</p><p>Pasaron el día charlando con Hagrid, hasta que llegó el momento en el que había que llegar al comedor para saber quiénes serían los campeones. Él prometió ir con ellos, pero al ver a cierta directora prefirió dejarlos plantados, cosa que con lo que respecta a Jack no le importó demasiado.</p><p>Cenaron otro banquete, aunque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y la mayoría de las miradas estaban pendientes de Dumbledore esperando a que terminara de comer. Finalmente lo hizo, y trajeron el cáliz. El director bajó la intensidad de las velas, hasta que un minuto después una llamarada roja salió del cáliz.</p><p>-La campeona de Beauxbatons es... ¡Fleur de la Cour! -gritó Dumbledore, y la mitad de las alumnas de dicho colegio empezaron a llorar, mientras que los demás estaban indignados, pero aun así aplaudieron cortésmente-. El campeón de Durmstrang es... ¡Viktor Krum!</p><p>-¡Brravo, Viktorr! -gritó Karkarov tan fuerte que sobresalió de entre todos los aplausos.</p><p>-El campeón de Hogwarts es... ¡Cedric Diggory! -la mesa de Hufflepuff empezó a gritar y patalear con fuerza, haciendo un estrépito terrible, aunque las otras mesas estaban igual.</p><p>Dumbledore empezó a decir un discurso hasta que otra lengua de fuego rojo salió titubeante del cáliz.</p><p>-¿Harry Potter? -dijo Dumbledore en más bien un susurro, aunque se oyó perfectamente debido al enorme silencio que había en la habitación-. ¡Harry Potter! -gritó Dumbledore-. Harry, levántate y ven aquí por favor -Jack le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Percy lo empujó levemente para que se levantara. El pobre tenía una cara de confusión y miedo total: ¿es que no tendría un año normal?</p><p>Fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, caras serias mirándolo por donde mirara, salvo Jack y Percy que lo tranquilizaban levemente con una sonrisa en su cara. Rodeó la mesa y se encaminó a la sala donde los campeones estaban.</p><p>-Vayan todos a sus salas comunes por favor -ordenó el director y se oyó un revuelo de gente levantándose.</p><p>Los murmullos de "es un asqueroso tramposo" y "siempre quitándoles la gloria a otras personas" se escuchaban dondequiera que la gente estuviera.</p><p>-Es un tramposo, mira que no decir esto a su mejor amigo -dijo Ron.</p><p>-¿EN SERIO PIENSAS ESO? ¿ES QUE NO VISTE SU CARA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA? -le encaró Jack furioso, pues su pequeño dragón estaba en peligro de muerte incluso y el estúpido de su mejor amigo lo llamaba tramposo.</p><p>-Además, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si te pasara esto? Imagínate tú en su lugar. ¡Ya bastante habrá tenido estos tres años como para que ahora tenga que batallar con tres pruebas que por lo que leí pueden matarle! ¿Es que no te has puesto a pensar cómo le sienta esto?-le secundó Percy con la furia en sus ojos, lo que hizo estremecerse y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí a cada persona que lo escuchaba, pero no a Ron.</p><p>-Sí, apoyen al tramposo.</p><p>-¿Pues sabes qué? Seguro que seríamos mejor apoyo que tú -y los dos se volvieron al Gran Comedor a esperar a Harry.</p><p>Cuando este salió con Cedric los dos chicos que lo esperaban fruncieron el ceño al verlo hablando con él, con la molestia en sus ojos. Cuando los vio se despidió rápidamente de él y fue hacia Jack y Percy.</p><p>-Hola Harry, ¿vienes a dar un paseo? -él asintió frustrado. Los dos querían que Ron se durmiera y así poder llegar a la sala común tranquilamente. Harry les dijo que al final tendría que participar porque había un contrato vinculante que así lo decía, y eso molestó a los dos.</p><p>-¿Y Dumbledore lo dejó estar? -preguntó Percy incrédulo-. Me esperaba otra cosa de él.</p><p>-Así es -confirmó Harry, y se sentaron en la torre de astronomía, el lugar favorito de los tres. Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que escucharon pasos.</p><p>-Mierda -dijo Jack mirando la hora-, Filch, se me olvidó.</p><p>Eso hizo reaccionar a los otros dos y salieron con rapidez de la torre.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala común Harry fue ovacionado por la sala común, salvo a algunos que mantenían el mismo pensamiento que Ron... Y hablando de él, no pudieron evitarlo, puesto que cuando Harry llegó a la habitación él no estaba dormido y le soltó en la cara que era un tramposo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THE FIRST TASK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack y Percy habían tratado de convencer a Ron para que volviera a hablarse con Harry pues se veía triste. Es cierto que pasaba el tiempo con Hermione, pero no era lo mismo, pues con ella estaban enfocados más en los deberes que en otra cosa, por lo que el chico se veía ciertamente un poco aburrido. También pasaba más tiempo con Jack y Percy, pero Ron era su mejor amigo y Harry extrañaba su compañía aunque fuese tan cabezota que no lo quisiera admitir.</p><p>Un día en la clase de pociones Colin Creebey interrumpió la clase pidiendo que Jack, Harry y Percy salieran con sus cosas.</p><p>—¿Y por qué mandaron llamar a Redfield y Jackson si Potter es el campeón de Hogwarts, si puede saberse? —quiso saber Snape.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero creo que quieren hacer unas fotos a Harry, pero no sé por qué mandaron llamar a Jackob Redfield y Percy Jackson, señor.</p><p>—Muy bien, pues salgan ya de mi clase y dejen de perder tiempo —ordenó Snape, y los tres salieron rápidamente del lugar.</p><p>—Genial, como si no tuviera ya atención por lo de la muerte de mis padres —se quejó Harry.</p><p>—Seguramente querrán saber por qué entramos a destiempo en Hogwarts —pensó Jack en voz alta, y sus dos acompañantes asintieron. Hablaron un rato más hasta que Colin llegó a un aula en la que estaban los jueces, directores y participantes del torneo. También había un desconocido para Jack, pero pronto supo que era el que examinaría las varitas de los chicos.</p><p>Juntas en una esquina se hallaban dos mujeres de pelo muy rizado de forma asquerosamente artificial para Jack. Su parecer se vio afianzado por las largas uñas como garras pintadas de un rosa chillón y un bolso de piel de cocodrilo. Las dos eran prácticamente idénticas, salvo que una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño y la otra lo tenía rubio.</p><p>Cuando la revisión de varitas terminó la rubia, Rita Skeeter, se llevó a Harry, y la castaña, Dalia, su gemela,  cogió a Jack con fuerza del brazo, pero él le sostuvo durante un ratito la mirada de forma fulminante y eso bastó para que la mujer le soltara pero le hiciera un gesto para que la siguiera, y así lo hizo, dirigiéndole una mirada que decía "luego te cuento" a Percy.</p><p>La mujer se sentó en una clase fuera de uso, y sacó una pluma de su bolso junto con un pergamino.</p><p>—No te importa que escriba a vuelapluma, ¿no?</p><p>—Emm... No señora ——«¿Qué es eso?» se preguntó Jack, pero no le dio importancia.</p><p>—Bueno bueno, Jackob Redfield, una transferencia nueva de este año, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió para que Hogwarts súbitamente acepte a seis nuevos estudiantes?</p><p>—Sí señora, mis padres me enseñaron en casa —replicó Jack secamente, pues no se fiaba nada de ella—. En cuanto a los demás, salvo Percy que le pasó lo mismo que a mí, no sé qué los habrá motivado a venir.</p><p>—¿Y qué piensas del Torneo de los tres Magos? ¿Preocupado por tu amigo? ¿Triste porque al echar su nombre en el cáliz no te incluyó ni a ti ni a Percy en sus planes? Cuenta querido.</p><p>—Bien, en primer lugar Harry no puso su nombre en el cáliz.</p><p>—Aquí se puede ser sincero, querido., todos sabemos qué Potter puso su nombre para participar.</p><p>—Lo dice por que usted no vio la cara que puso cuando Dumbledore lo nombró.</p><p>Se puede fingir, querido.</p><p>—Si, ya, lo que usted diga. En segundo lugar —prosiguió—, no estoy furioso, ni celoso, ni envidio la atención que Harry se robó (no creo que lo hiciera queriendo siquiera), ni nada de eso —añadió al ver lo que la pluma escribió—, y tercero, yo no quiero inscribirme en una prueba que puede matarme, ya bastante tengo con mi pasado.</p><p>—Muy bien, querido. Háblanos un poco de ti y de ese pasado que tan poco te gusta: ¿de qué parte de Europa vienes? Está claro que tu acento no es de aquí.</p><p>—Vengo de Silkeborg.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿dónde creciste? ¿Tus padres supieron que eras mago, verdad?</p><p>—Sí señora. Bueno, en realidad solo mi padre. Él es el único mago a parte de mí, porque mamá era muggle. Así que solo mi padre me educó con parte de lo que sabía.</p><p>—Perfecto. ¿Y crees que a Harry Potter le irá bien en las pruebas?</p><p>—Por supuesto, es mi amigo y seguro sabe defenderse.</p><p>—¿Amigo o algo más? ¿Hay alguna confesión que quieras hacerme?</p><p>—Sí, solo amigos, nada más —negó Jack—. Por los dioses, solo llevamos una semana de conocernos.</p><p>—Entiendo. Bueno, en fin, gracias por la entrevista Jackob Redfield. Esto es todo, ahora vayamos con tu amigo.</p><p>Salieron del aula, entraron al salón y se acercaron a Percy pero Jack ordenó a Dalia que lo esperara allí mientras él le contaba a Percy lo que le había preguntado la periodista.</p><p>Al semidiós le pasó algo similar, solo que él se dedicó un poquito más a aterrorizar a la pobre periodista. Claro que ella tendría una pequeña venganza con el artículo que con su hermana publicaron.</p><p>El lunes después de que las dos hermanas entrevistaran a Jack, Percy y Harry, Hermione recibió un ejemplar del Profeta matutino. La chica lo abrió y llegó hasta la entrevista. No obstante la misma únicamente hablaba de Harry, diciendo cosas que no eran más que mentiras, y luego las dos mujeres habían escrito acerca de los chicos nuevos. Al Percy entrar en el comedor todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, algunos con miedo en sus ojos y otros mirándolo despreciativamente.</p><p>—¿Y a estos qué les pasa? —preguntó mirando a algunos de Slytherin que reían y otros que lo fulminaban con la mirada.</p><p>—¿No lo leyeron? —dijo Hermione y les pasó el periódico abierto por la entrevista. Jack, Harry y él empezaron a leer.</p><p>
  <b>«Los que últimamente han generado interés en los lectores son los seis, no uno ni dos, sino seis transferidos de Hogwarts. Rita y Dalia Skeeter han investigado más a fondo para saber más sobre ellos. El primero, Jackob Redfield, de aparentemente trece años, es un chico alto, delgado, rubio, de ojos esmeraldas y, según algunas chicas de Hogwarts, un bombón de la más alta calidad.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"La mayoría de las chicas quieren invitarlo a salir", nos declara Cho Chang de Ravenclaw. "Yo creo que incluso sobrepasa a Cedric Diggory con lo que se respecta a belleza. Además, es alegre e impulsivo a veces... Si hubieran visto cómo él y Percy Jackson se dirigieron a Ron Weasley cuando Harry Potter fue nombrado como campeón por el cáliz de fuego... Esos dos juntos son de temer, no recomiendo hacerles enfadar".</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y precisamente a eso nos dirigimos ahora. Según algunas fuentes confiables, el chico vivía en Silkeborg, pero se quedó huérfano porque sus padres desaparecieron. La policía danesa nos declaró que nunca habían encontrado sus cuerpos pese a que hace un año que habían desaparecido. En realidad, no hay ni rastro de violencia o de secuestro en la casa. Pero ahora nos preguntamos, queridos lectores: ¿podría Jackob Redfield haberlos matado y posteriormente haber incinerado los cuerpos para enterrar sus cenizas? También sus familiares más cercanos nos han informado que a veces, de noche, tenía una afinidad con el fuego. Nos declararon que el chico, una vez, se encontró en su cama rodeado de fuego que, extrañamente, no le afectó. ¿Puede un chico tener tal estallido de magia accidental como para incendiar toda su habitación? Les recomiendo tener cuidado con él.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sin embargo, con otro con el que hay que tener incluso más cuidado es con Percy Jackson, que, comparado con Jackob, es mucho peor. El chico en realidad proviene de los Estados Unidos. Su madre es Sally Blofis, de soltera Jackson, y de padre desconocido.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Con doce años se cree que secuestró a su madre, viajó hasta los Ángeles destruyendo en el proceso un autobús y el Gateway Arch, y a su paso también se provocó un gran terremoto que destruyó muchas viviendas en Los Ángeles.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tengan cuidado con él, queridos lectores.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>En cuanto a los cuatro restantes, Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy Pevensie, no se sabe mucho de ellos, salvo que fueron refugiados de la guerra muggle mundial.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Así que ya saben, queridos lectores: cuídense si están cerca de Jackob Redfiel o Percy Jackson.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Se despiden Rita y Dalie Skeeter.»</b>
</p><p>—Estúpidas —dijeron a coro Jack y Percy—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que esto no es todo.</p><p>—Sumándole lo que pusieron de Harry... —dijo Hermione y los tres empezaron a leer lo que Rita Skeeter escribió con respecto al azabache.</p><p>
  <b>—————</b>
</p><p>El sábado antes de la primera prueba, Harry fue a la cabaña de Hagrid a petición de este acompañado por Percy y Jack, que se habían apegado mucho a él y prácticamente parecían sus guardaespaldas. Al llegar, el guardabosques les indicó que se pusieran la capa de invisibilidad y ellos le obedecieron, yendo posteriormente al bosque prohibido. Estuvieron un tiempo de caminata por el lugar. Hagrid se encontró por el camino con Madame Maxime, y tras un rato, cuando se estaban cansando y empezaban a tener frío vieron un cercado de madera con cuatro dragones y varios cuidadores en él.</p><p>—¿Con que esa es la prueba, eh? —murmuró Jack con una sonrisita—. Menos mal que resistes al fuego. Ahora lo que preocupan son sus zarpas.</p><p>—Lo hará bien —trató de tranquilizar Percy al mayor—, tiene un arma que nadie conoce: su parte criatura.</p><p>—Eso es lo bueno —asintió Harry. Después de quedarse un tiempo más observando los dragones los chicos volvieron al castillo, pues dentro de poco Sirius hablaría con Harry a través de la chimenea de la sala común.</p><p>La conversación con Sirius se basó en tratar de averiguar quién puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, y justo cuando Sirius iba a decirle cómo combatir a los dragones Ron llegó, discutió brevemente con Harry y enfadado él le tiró una insignia de "potter apesta" en toda la frente.</p><p>—Buena puntería —dijo Percy para aligerar el ambiente consiguiéndolo a medias, pues Harry rió levemente y simplemente dijo "gracias" antes de irse a dormir.</p><p>
  <b>—————</b>
</p><p>El martes por la mañana Harry estaba nervioso. Había practicado también el hechizo convocador para poder volar en su saeta de fuego por si acaso, pero su idea principal era transformarse en dragón y negociar con la hembra que le tocara para que pacíficamente se apartara y le diera el huevo de oro que había en su nido. Jack había sugerido eso y él lo había aceptado, contando con el apoyo de Percy.</p><p>Ahora el azabache se encontraba en la tienda que habían montado para los campeones. Jack y percy habían prometido pasar a verlo al igual que Hermione, y la primera en llegar fue la castaña, que le dio un abrazo al que posteriormente se le unieron Jack y Percy, estos últimos le dieron un beso en cada mejilla haciéndole sonrojarse. Todo eso captado por los flashes de dos cámaras pertenecientes a dos entrometidas que fueron echadas por Viktor Krum.</p><p>Harry esperó con su miniatura de colacuerno húngaro a que los demás campeones terminaran, y cuando salió escuchó la ovación del público. Buscó en las gradas con la mirada y la sonrisa de apoyo de Percy y Hermione, así como un pulgar alzado de Jack, lo reconfortó. Se situó delante de la dragona, que lo observaba con ojo crítico. Iba a transformarse pero la dragona se apartó, empujando con una garra el huevo de oro y lanzando un rugido que Harry entendió perfectamente (llévatelo, joven cría, y aléjalo de mi vista), y Harry simplemente caminó y lo recogió, dejando a todo el público y a unos jueces atónitos.</p><p>—Wow, nuestro paladín más joven ha conseguido recoger el huevo de oro... en un tiempo récord y sin ningún rasguño. Me pregunto por qué el dragón se ha comportado así —dijo Ludo Bagman con los ojos brillantes y abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Harry emitió una risita y escuchó a la dragona resoplar levemente, también riéndose a su manera.</p><p>Tras reconciliarse con Ron y recibir 40 puntos por lo que había hecho, todos fueron hacia el castillo, encontrándose e ignorando a las dos reporteras que estaban ansiosas de detalles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THE SECOND TASK AND VOLDY'S PLANS AGAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 8. La segunda prueba y de nuevo con los planes de Voldy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8. La segunda prueba y de vuelta con los planes de Voldy.</p><p>*****</p><p>La segunda prueba se acercaba y Harry no tenía ninguna idea acerca de lo que el estridente sonido que emitía el huevo podía significar, aunque eso no duró mucho ya que Cedric le dio una pista y gracias a esto lo logró solucionar: la prueba se llevaría a cabo en el lago y él tenía que sumergirse y recuperar algo valioso. Por tanto, todos estuvieron buscando a través de la gran montaña que eran los libros de la biblioteca, incitados por Hermione y por que la prueba se llevaría a cabo en tres días.</p><p>—¿Por qué no simplemente bajas al lago y les gritas a las sirenas que te devuelvan lo robado y ya? —preguntó Ron el día previo a la prueba, suspirando ante el enésimo libro que revisaba—. ¡Bah!, ¿a quién le gustaría alargarse el pelo de la nariz?</p><p>—A nosotros no nos importaría —dijo una voz. Harry despegó la vista del libro para ver a Fred y George delante de ellos, emitiendo un leve resoplido de diversión, y la carcajada casi salió de él cuando los gemelos adoptaron la postura amargada del profesor Snape—. Aunque en realidad... No estamos aquí para tonterías... La profesora McGonagall los quiere en su oficina, Granger y Redfield... Seguramente para daros detención por los problemas en los que os habéis metido en estos días.</p><p>Jack sonrió divertido, antes de besar las mejillas de Harry y Percy, levantarse de su silla y estirarse.</p><p>—Veremos entonces... qué castigo nos tiene reservado —imitó al profesor de Pociones también, casi con el mismo tono altanero y frío que usaba.</p><p>—Sabéis que ese tono no va para nada con vosotros, ¿verdad? —Ron preguntó, mirándolos raro. Ese fue el momento en el que Harry rio.</p><p>—Una parodia nunca va mal —contestó Percy con una sonrisa en sus labios—. En fin, seguro os estarán esperando —abrazó brevemente a Jack.</p><p>—Nosotros seguiremos buscando Hermione —añadió Harry al ver la severa mirada de la muchacha—, ve tranquila.</p><p>Ella les lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero finalmente asintió y se fue tras Jack, mientras los chicos suspiraban y se enfrascaban de nuevo en la lectura de sus libros.</p><p>Aquella noche, ni Jack ni Hermione volvieron a la sala común, lo que mantuvo preocupado a Harry. Dio vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, e incluso se acurrucó junto a Percy cuando este le dejó hueco junto a él. Finalmente se levantó y susurró un "ahora vuelvo" en respuesta a la pregunta adormilada del semidiós, y se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar más medios para sobrevivir bajo el agua durante una hora en los libros. No encontró nada, no obstante, y finalmente cayó rendido usando un libro como almohada.</p><p>Fue despertado por una sacudida en el hombro. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó, escuchando el crujido satisfactorio de su espalda, y miró al elfo doméstico ante él. Sostenía un frasquito en sus manos.</p><p>Tras una advertencia rápida de Dobby de que solo quedaban cinco minutos para la prueba, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, colocando el frasquito en su bolsillo. Se chocó con alguien a mitad de camino y escuchó un suspiro por encima de él.</p><p>—Vamos —apremió la voz de Percy—, precisamente por eso te buscaba —y siguieron corriendo hasta el lago, llegando allí con solo un poco de retraso.</p><p>Percy lo giró y le sonrió. Harry quedó atrapado en aquella mirada del color del mar y aquella sonrisa. Sonrió también y de pronto sus labios fueron capturados por los del semidiós. Fue fantástico, y Harry pronto estuvo correspondiendo al beso con ternura. Su parte criatura ronroneó de satisfacción mientras que sin que lo notaran una luz dorada les rodeó y un pequeño hilo de magia surgió de sus pechos.</p><p>—Para la suerte —sonrió Percy al separarse, antes de darle un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda y alejarse, dejando al niño-que-vivió en las nubes.</p><p>Harry salió de su estupor y miró hacia abajo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se quitó un escarabajo de la túnica con la mano derecha y espantó a una pequeña alúa antes de llegar a la tribuna donde estaban los jueces.</p><p>Les explicaron en lo que consistía la prueba y uno a uno empezaron a sumergirse en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Harry se comió las branquialgas y se lanzó al agua, pataleando al principio pero acostumbrándose al final.</p><p>Percy lo vio sumergirse, con su pecho apretándose por la angustia por lo que le pudiera pasar al azabache. Estuvo en el borde de su asiento todo el tiempo, tratando de reprimir el impulso de bajar a las profundidades y rescatar a su Harry.</p><p>Mientras tanto, este estaba teniendo leves problemas con algunos gryndilows del lago. Al deshacerse temporalmente de ellos decidió no acercarse a los grupos espesos de algas y guiarse por la canción de las sirenas. Al llegar a la plaza su corazón se apretó levemente al ver a Jack atado a la cola de la estatua de una sirena. Esperó para asegurarse de que todos los campeones se llevaran a los rehenes y al ver que Fleur no llegaba y tras una amenaza a las sirenas se llevó a Jack y a quien supuso era la hermana de la veela.</p><p>Cuando Harry salió con Jack y alguien más Percy exhaló un suspiro de alivio y fue el primero en apresurarse hacia ellos. El semidiós estaba preocupado cuando pasó la hora de la prueba, y más cuando Fleur, Cedric y Krum salieron y Harry no. A la hora y media estaba casi apoyado en la valla que delimitaba las gradas en torno al lago, dispuesto a bajar y lidiar con las sirenas. En cuanto vio al rubio y al azabache asomar sus cabezas, corrió hacia ellos , ayudó a sacar a la hermana de Fleur y arrebató las toallas a la señora Pomfrey. No lo pensó y abrazó a los chicos para luego besar a Jack en los labios y hacer lo mismo con Harry. El dragón jadeó levemente pero no se opuso, llegando a morder tentativamente el labio del semidiós. Luego se arrepentirían de eso por el gran artículo escrito sobe ellos, pero en aquel momento los tres se olvidaron de todo y de todos, dejando le lado los aplausos para centrarse en corresponder los besos cariñosos que inició el de ojos mar. Después llegaría el tiempo de proponerse noviazgo, pero había que vivir el momento.</p><p>Mientras, en un lugar desconocido, dos hombres se miraban con complicidad. Uno con ansias de derrotar a cierto Niño-que-Vivió y el otro a cierto dragón. Y de esos dos mismos estaban hablando.</p><p>—Han sellado sus vínculos —proclamó Ashran, sus ojos brillando con alegría contenida—. ¿Qué dices de eso Voldemort?</p><p>—Pienso que deberían de cuidarse las espaldas.</p><p>—Ajá —asintió el nigromante con una sonrisa perversa—. Les enseñaremos que no siempre el AMOR lo soluciona todo.</p><p>Voldemort rio, pero su risa fue cortada al ver una decena de serpientes aladas pasar ante ellos—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sorprendido, sus ojos brillando con respeto y adoración ante la majestuosa figura.</p><p>—Eso, mi querido amigo, es algo que pondrá a prueba a nuestros dragones. Y estos —señaló a un grupo de al menos una treintena de szis alineados bajo los sheks— es lo que desatará los nervios de nuestro pequeño semidiós.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A HARD FIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CAPÍTULO 9. UNA PELEA DIFÍCIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquí os dejo otro cap, espero que disfrutéis.</p><p>*****</p><p>El grupo de sheks batió sus alas con excitación y regocijo, el odio por los dragones dominando sus emociones, vigilando que se mantuviera el orden entre las filas de szish que se extendían bajo ellos. Zeshak también hizo un acuerdo con Voldemort, y había mandado algunos magos a combatir contra los dragones en caso de que hubiera dificultades, cosa muy poco probable ya que Jackson estaría bastante ocupado como para lanzar un hechizo de ayuda a las criaturas que lucharían sobre él.</p><p>Una vez avistado el castillo, Akshass, el líder de aquella expedición, ordenó el aterrizaje. Sabían por lo que su señor comentaba con Voldemort, que el castillo estaba protegido por muy fuertes barreras. El dios había decidido que tratarían de hacer una brecha en las barreras lo suficientemente grande como para que los sheks y su ejército pudieran pasar.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry eludió el golpe de Percy, bloqueando otro que vino segundos después con su espada y atacando con una finta. Percy lo esquivó y atacó de nuevo, obligando a Harry a inclinarce para no recibir un golpe con el mango del arma del semidiós. Harry atacó de nuevo, poniendo una leve cantidad de magia en su espada sin darse cuenta y rozando el brazo de Percy, quien dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor. Jack había estado observando el entrenamiento con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio aquello se preocupó. Corrió hacia Percy y revisó su brazo, afortunadamente solo era una quemadura por lo que fue fácil de curar. Dio por concluida la sesión, con las disculpas de Harry de fondo, y tendió un poco de agua a los dos chicos. Percy besó a Harry asegurando que no era su culpa, que no fue intencional. El beso y el amor de aquellas palabras fue suficiente para distraerlo y hacerlo suspirar.</p><p>*****</p><p>Akshass se ocultó entre el follaje del bosque, vigilando al trío a distancia en el aire para que no pudieran advertir su presencia. Todo había ido acorde a lo que habían planeado, aunque sabían que el director advirtió la brecha en sus barreras, por tanto tenían que actuar con rapidez.</p><p>Con un siseo, la primera shek se dejó llevar por el odio y se lanzó hacia ellos, sus otros compañeros pronto hicieron lo mismo y el ejército szish no tardó en ponérseles a la altura, interpretando su sed de sangre como una señal para avanzar.</p><p>La shek se detuvo en el aire, reconsiderando sus acciones en un arrebato de racionalidad, descendiendo y reptando poco a poco hacia sus presas.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry dejó de prestar atención a la charla trivial entre Jack y Percy. Olfateó levemente el aire y un olor abrumador a serpiente penetró en sus fosas nasales. Emitió un suave gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, lleno de un profundo odio y asco hacia aquellos reptiles. Al oírlo, Jack interrumpió la conversación con Percy y se puso alerta, los sheks no podrían haberlo perseguido hasta allí, ¿verdad? De todas formas gruñó, un gruñido más amenazante y que puso a sus dos novios con los pelos de punta y con una sensación de seguridad creciente, sabiendo que los iba a proteger al percibir la pequeña nota tranquilizadora en el sonido.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Percy con preocupación, pero pronto vio lo que pasaba, aproximadamente una treintena de szish se dirigían hacia ellos con todo tipo de armas.</p><p>Harry parecía a punto de dejarse llevar por el asco que producían en él los hombres serpiente. Puso una mano en su espada de hierro hestigio. El arma se la había dado Hades, confiando en que destruiría a Voldemort y dándole su bendición, quitando el horrocrux dentro de él en el proceso.</p><p>El menor apretó los dientes con fuerza, sabía que no debía dejarse dominar por las emociones durante una batalla, hasta que oyó un chillido de ira y aquello fue lo que rompió cualquier intento de controlarse.</p><p>Con un rugido, su forma de dragón forzó a su pequeño cuerpo a transformarse, algo no muy agradable en la opinión de Harry. Jack, al ver esto, maldijo entre dientes y corrió a su lado, dejando a Percy lidiar con los szish.</p><p>-Espe... -comenzó, pero con un poderoso batir de alas ya se había elevado. Jack bufó y se convirtió en Yandrak, tratando de mantener la mente fría ante el cegador odio que sentía. Sus instintos gritaban por proteger a sus compañeros. Batió las alas y se colocó a la altura de Harry, que gruñía con furia.</p><p>Pronto una shek fue la primera en salir a enfrentarlos de entre los árboles con un chillido triunfal, elevándose majestuosamente sobre las copas de estos y yendo directamente hacia Harry, quien la esperó con garras y colmillos por delante, sus ojos brillando con ira.</p><p>Cuando ella lo alcanzó, haciendo la típica táctica de enrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, chilló de dolor. Yandrak observó complacido que las escamas de Harry emitían unos pequeños rayos de energía que se esparcieron sobre el cuerpo de la hembra. La shek no se rindió, volvió a apretar su anillo alrededor del chico, buscando un lugar entre sus escamas para morderlo. Jack vio que agachaba la cabeza para morder, apretando sus anillos y rompiendo un ala del menor, que rugió de dolor. Harry notó que su odio volvió con más fuerza y mordió el cuello de la serpiente justo cuando hacía el movimiento rapidísimo que precedía a su mordedura. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre y escuchó un crujido satisfactorio. Escupió el cadáver y se concentró en dos más que se le acercaban. Jack también se preparó para recibir a los sheks que estaban a su alrededor, cuantos más quitara del medio, mejor.</p><p>En un momento en que los sheks se reunían para analizar los movimientos de los dragones, Jack bajó los ojos hacia su otro compañero, pero no se preocupó mucho al ver que con un "Guau, no sabía que había dracaenas masculinos" se deshacía de un szish y enterraba la jabalina de éste en otro hombre serpiente que le atacaba por la espalda. Con un bufido de risa, atacó a una shek distraída y se deshizo de ella tras una breve lucha.</p><p>Percy entrevió a algunos mortífagos tras la disminuyente fila de szish. Su regocijo se incrementó, le daría su merecido a aquellos mortales que habían decidido unirse al maníaco que asesinó a los padres de Harry. Se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que...</p><p>Percy gritó de dolor. una bola de energía le había golpeado por la espalda. Orientó al szish de forma que estuviera en su posición anterior, fingiendo que no lo había notado, mientras seguía luchando a pesar del dolor de su espalda, eludiendo los rayos de luz que eran dirigidos hacia él. Pronto, sin embargo, dejó ce fingir, porque tuvo delante a la causante.</p><p>*****</p><p>Jack y Harry habían acabado con la mayoría de los sheks. Únicamente quedaban dos con los que Harry estaba lidiando en aquel momento. Jack le avisó que iría a ayudar a Percy y descendió.</p><p>Una bella feérica estaba frente a Percy. De cabello aceitunado, labios finos y delicados, ojos negros y profundos como pozos de sabiduría infinita y una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría, se elevaba frente a él, una sonrisa hipnotizante y depredadora de dientes blancos plasmada en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué hace un semidiós tan hermoso lejos de su tierra natal? —ronroneó, envolviendo al de ojos mar con una fragancia irresistible que hizo querer revelar a la mujer todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Una parte de él luchaba contra el efecto, pero la otra simplemente se rendía y revelaba sin reservas el por qué estaba ahí.</p><p>Percy se mantuvo callado, sin querer decir nada, pero al final no pudo más.</p><p>—Estoy aquí por... —no pudo terminar porque con un rugido Jack se lanzaba sobre Gerde, transformándose al aterrizar.</p><p>—¡Deja. De. Engatusar. A. Mi. Novio, Gerde! —gritó, propinando puñetazos a la bruja conforme iba pronunciando cada palabra.</p><p>—¿Yo? —levantó las manos inocentemente, haciendo que Jack se apartara y mandándole un fuerte chorro de energía mágica que el otro hábilmente esquivó—. Por cierto, es un placer volver a verte, dragón.</p><p>—Lástima que no sea el caso —refunfuñó él, sacando a Domibat y atacándola.</p><p>Harry voló una vez más sobre ellos, lanzando una llamarada a un muy herido Akshass y emitiendo un rugido triunfal, antes de descender hacia los combatientes. Con un poderoso batido de su colagolpeó a varios szish contra los árboles.</p><p>Una maga szish tomó posición frente a él, erigiendo un escudo contra la llamarada de fuego que Harry le acababa de lanzar. Gruñéndole con una pizca de interés, Harry retomó su forma original, antes de sacar su varita y enfrentarse a ella.</p><p>Poco después, los szish que quedaban estaban muertos y los mortífagos hacía rato que habían huido, junto a Gerde, que se intentaba curar una herida de Domibat en su estómago.</p><p>Jack, Harry y Percy verificaron que estaban bien, suspirando y besándose cuando vieron daños menores. Con una sonrisa ante su victoria, se fueron a la enfermería para curar la herida envenenada de Percy y el hombro dislocado de Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A HARD FIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CAPÍTULO 9. UNA PELEA DIFÍCIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bueno, no me decidía entre Exotic y esta historia, pero luego dije que sería demasiado cruel si os dejaba tiempo sin actualizar, y encima con el final del cap anterior... Así que aquí voy, disfrutad.</p><p>*****</p><p>El grupo de sheks batió sus alas con excitación y regocijo, el odio por los dragones dominando sus emociones, vigilando que se mantuviera el orden entre las filas de szish que se extendían bajo ellos. Zeshak también hizo un acuerdo con Voldemort, y había mandado algunos magos a combatir contra los dragones en caso de que hubiera dificultades, cosa muy poco probable ya que Jackson estaría bastante ocupado como para lanzar un hechizo de ayuda a las criaturas que lucharían sobre él.</p><p>Una vez avistado el castillo, Akshass, el líder de aquella expedición, ordenó el aterrizaje. Sabían por lo que su señor comentaba con Voldemort, que el castillo estaba protegido por muy fuertes barreras. El dios había decidido que tratarían de hacer una brecha en las barreras lo suficientemente grande como para que los sheks y su ejército pudieran pasar.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry eludió el golpe de Percy, bloqueando otro que vino segundos después con su espada y atacando con una finta. Percy lo esquivó y atacó de nuevo, obligando a Harry a inclinarce para no recibir un golpe con el mango del arma del semidiós. Harry atacó de nuevo, poniendo una leve cantidad de magia en su espada sin darse cuenta y rozando el brazo de Percy, quien dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor. Jack había estado observando el entrenamiento con una sonrisa, pero cuando vio aquello se preocupó. Corrió hacia Percy y revisó su brazo, afortunadamente solo era una quemadura por lo que fue fácil de curar. Dio por concluida la sesión, con las disculpas de Harry de fondo, y tendió un poco de agua a los dos chicos. Percy besó a Harry asegurando que no era su culpa, que no fue intencional. El beso y el amor de aquellas palabras fue suficiente para distraerlo y hacerlo suspirar.</p><p>*****</p><p>Akshass se ocultó entre el follaje del bosque, vigilando al trío a distancia en el aire para que no pudieran advertir su presencia. Todo había ido acorde a lo que habían planeado, aunque sabían que el director advirtió la brecha en sus barreras, por tanto tenían que actuar con rapidez.</p><p>Con un siseo, la primera shek se dejó llevar por el odio y se lanzó hacia ellos, sus otros compañeros pronto hicieron lo mismo y el ejército szish no tardó en ponérseles a la altura, interpretando su sed de sangre como una señal para avanzar.</p><p>La shek se detuvo en el aire, reconsiderando sus acciones en un arrebato de racionalidad, descendiendo y reptando poco a poco hacia sus presas.</p><p>*****</p><p>Harry dejó de prestar atención a la charla trivial entre Jack y Percy. Olfateó levemente el aire y un olor abrumador a serpiente penetró en sus fosas nasales. Emitió un suave gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, lleno de un profundo odio y asco hacia aquellos reptiles. Al oírlo, Jack interrumpió la conversación con Percy y se puso alerta, los sheks no podrían haberlo perseguido hasta allí, ¿verdad? De todas formas gruñó, un gruñido más amenazante y que puso a sus dos novios con los pelos de punta y con una sensación de seguridad creciente, sabiendo que los iba a proteger al percibir la pequeña nota tranquilizadora en el sonido.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Percy con preocupación, pero pronto vio lo que pasaba, aproximadamente una treintena de szish se dirigían hacia ellos con todo tipo de armas.</p><p>Harry parecía a punto de dejarse llevar por el asco que producían en él los hombres serpiente. Puso una mano en su espada de hierro hestigio. El arma se la había dado Hades, confiando en que destruiría a Voldemort y dándole su bendición, quitando el horrocrux dentro de él en el proceso.</p><p>El menor apretó los dientes con fuerza, sabía que no debía dejarse dominar por las emociones durante una batalla, hasta que oyó un chillido de ira y aquello fue lo que rompió cualquier intento de controlarse.</p><p>Con un rugido, su forma de dragón forzó a su pequeño cuerpo a transformarse, algo no muy agradable en la opinión de Harry. Jack, al ver esto, maldijo entre dientes y corrió a su lado, dejando a Percy lidiar con los szish.</p><p>-Espe... -comenzó, pero con un poderoso batir de alas ya se había elevado. Jack bufó y se convirtió en Yandrak, tratando de mantener la mente fría ante el cegador odio que sentía. Sus instintos gritaban por proteger a sus compañeros. Batió las alas y se colocó a la altura de Harry, que gruñía con furia.</p><p>Pronto una shek fue la primera en salir a enfrentarlos de entre los árboles con un chillido triunfal, elevándose majestuosamente sobre las copas de estos y yendo directamente hacia Harry, quien la esperó con garras y colmillos por delante, sus ojos brillando con ira.</p><p>Cuando ella lo alcanzó, haciendo la típica táctica de enrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, chilló de dolor. Yandrak observó complacido que las escamas de Harry emitían unos pequeños rayos de energía que se esparcieron sobre el cuerpo de la hembra. La shek no se rindió, volvió a apretar su anillo alrededor del chico, buscando un lugar entre sus escamas para morderlo. Jack vio que agachaba la cabeza para morder, apretando sus anillos y rompiendo un ala del menor, que rugió de dolor. Harry notó que su odio volvió con más fuerza y mordió el cuello de la serpiente justo cuando hacía el movimiento rapidísimo que precedía a su mordedura. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre y escuchó un crujido satisfactorio. Escupió el cadáver y se concentró en dos más que se le acercaban. Jack también se preparó para recibir a los sheks que estaban a su alrededor, cuantos más quitara del medio, mejor.</p><p>En un momento en que los sheks se reunían para analizar los movimientos de los dragones, Jack bajó los ojos hacia su otro compañero, pero no se preocupó mucho al ver que con un "Guau, no sabía que había dracaenas masculinos" se deshacía de un szish y enterraba la jabalina de éste en otro hombre serpiente que le atacaba por la espalda. Con un bufido de risa, atacó a una shek distraída y se deshizo de ella tras una breve lucha.</p><p>Percy entrevió a algunos mortífagos tras la disminuyente fila de szish. Su regocijo se incrementó, le daría su merecido a aquellos mortales que habían decidido unirse al maníaco que asesinó a los padres de Harry. Se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que...</p><p>Percy gritó de dolor. una bola de energía le había golpeado por la espalda. Orientó al szish de forma que estuviera en su posición anterior, fingiendo que no lo había notado, mientras seguía luchando a pesar del dolor de su espalda, eludiendo los rayos de luz que eran dirigidos hacia él. Pronto, sin embargo, dejó ce fingir, porque tuvo delante a la causante.</p><p>*****</p><p>Jack y Harry habían acabado con la mayoría de los sheks. Únicamente quedaban dos con los que Harry estaba lidiando en aquel momento. Jack le avisó que iría a ayudar a Percy y descendió.</p><p>Una bella feérica estaba frente a Percy. De cabello aceitunado, labios finos y delicados, ojos negros y profundos como pozos de sabiduría infinita y una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría, se elevaba frente a él, una sonrisa hipnotizante y depredadora de dientes blancos plasmada en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué hace un semidiós tan hermoso lejos de su tierra natal? —ronroneó, envolviendo al de ojos mar con una fragancia irresistible que hizo querer revelar a la mujer todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Una parte de él luchaba contra el efecto, pero la otra simplemente se rendía y revelaba sin reservas el por qué estaba ahí.</p><p>Percy se mantuvo callado, sin querer decir nada, pero al final no pudo más.</p><p>—Estoy aquí por... —no pudo terminar porque con un rugido Jack se lanzaba sobre Gerde, transformándose al aterrizar.</p><p>—¡Deja. De. Engatusar. A. Mi. Novio, Gerde! —gritó, propinando puñetazos a la bruja conforme iba pronunciando cada palabra.</p><p>—¿Yo? —levantó las manos inocentemente, haciendo que Jack se apartara y mandándole un fuerte chorro de energía mágica que el otro hábilmente esquivó—. Por cierto, es un placer volver a verte, dragón.</p><p>—Lástima que no sea el caso —refunfuñó él, sacando a Domibat y atacándola.</p><p>Harry voló una vez más sobre ellos, lanzando una llamarada a un muy herido Akshass y emitiendo un rugido triunfal, antes de descender hacia los combatientes. Con un poderoso batido de su colagolpeó a varios szish contra los árboles.</p><p>Una maga szish tomó posición frente a él, erigiendo un escudo contra la llamarada de fuego que Harry le acababa de lanzar. Gruñéndole con una pizca de interés, Harry retomó su forma original, antes de sacar su varita y enfrentarse a ella.</p><p>Poco después, los szish que quedaban estaban muertos y los mortífagos hacía rato que habían huido, junto a Gerde, que se intentaba curar una herida de Domibat en su estómago.</p><p>Jack, Harry y Percy verificaron que estaban bien, suspirando y besándose cuando vieron daños menores. Con una sonrisa ante su victoria, se fueron a la enfermería para curar la herida envenenada de Percy y el hombro dislocado de Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>